


The Tigress and the Huntsman

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Futa!Sienna, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Sienna captures a young huntsman, and enjoys him during her heat. However, unlike most of her usual victims, this one seems all too eager to please her.





	The Tigress and the Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Nova
> 
> This is kind of a spin off to my Faunus in Heat series, but probably won't tie in to the main plot too much.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and if you have your own suggestion, feel free to comment it.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear; the white fang does NOT meddle in petty human affairs. We do not associate with the vermin that cast us out of society and forced us into a life of exile. Nor do we appreciate a human huntsman coming into our camp and ordering us to right for him!” 

The tigress rarely shouted as loud as she was now, but the situation apparently called for a dramatic display of Sienna Khan’s rage. She glared down the step that led up to her throne at the human man, as he stood their cockily, as if he wasn’t surrounded by dozens of armed white fang soldiers that would kill him in a second had Sienna given the order.

That morning, a small group of white fang soldiers had caught a human man strolling up to the white fang’s main base of operations, claiming to be wanting to make a deal with the high leader of the organisation. He had, of course, been thrown into one of the cells there, with Sienna having much more important business to attend to that day, before he had eventually been brought before the high leader in her throne room.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” The tigress asked, after the man had neglected to respond to her statement. He looked around the room, and for a second or two, it seemed as though he was ignoring her, before he spoke for the first time to the tiger Faunus.

“I’m not actually a huntsman. I trained myself, I just got paid to defend my village.” The man explained, before giving Sienna a smirk and a playful wink, he had almost jet black hair that wasn’t too tidy, as well as bright green eyes, and while he was quite muscular, he was only a few inches taller than Sienna herself. His attitude only served to infuriate the Faunus leader further.

“I suppose I should have asked if you have any last words really, shouldn’t I?” Sienna asked, chuckling, as at least twenty guns locked onto him, each soldier holding the gun with their finger on the trigger, prepared to shoot the man dead as soon as their leader ordered them to do so. The man didn’t seem worried in the slightest though, calmly standing before Sienna.

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever heard of a bandit tribe calling themselves ‘The Raiders’? Led by a man named Nero?” The man asked. Sienna frowned.

“Why does it matter?” She wondered aloud. The man shrugged.

“Well, it doesn’t to me, since I’m going to die in a minute, but you might be interested in knowing which direction they’re coming from.” The man stated.

“What are you talking about?” The tiger Faunus asked, growing impatient and beginning to suspect that the man was simply using delay tactics to put off his execution while he looked for a way to escape.

“The Raiders are on their way here. Your soldiers shouldn’t have a problem handling them no matter where they come from, but I doubt they’ll get all of them.” The human stated, pausing and chuckling before he continued. “How much do you think the Mistral authorities would pay a bandit to know where the white fang is based?” 

Sienna’s eyes widened. If the man was telling the truth, and even one of the bandits escaped and made their way to Mistral, it would only be a matter of days before the Mistral police, as well as entire legions of huntsman and huntresses showed up and snuffed out the white fang for good.

Against her better judgement, Sienna agreed to let the man live for a day, until they confirmed that he was telling the truth about Nero and the Raiders. She sent a small group of scouts to the north, where the man she had captured claimed he had last spotted the Raiders, with them heading south towards the white fang base. In the meantime, he was thrown back into the same dingy cell, all alone and cold in the dark, until the tigress returned the next day to either hear him out about his deal, or kill him.

 

“Was I right?” The man asked, smirking up at Sienna between the bars of his cell. The tiger woman rolled her eyes, as she dismissed the two guards that had accompanied her down to the cells.

“Our scouts confirmed just over two hundred well equipped bandits heading in our direction from the north.” She told the human, watching him smirk and sit back in victory. She had hoped he had been lying, so that she could wipe that shit eating grin off of his face, but she had had no such luck.

“So, are you ready to hear my deal?” He asked her. 

Sienna had had no intention of making a deal with this human scum, but she had promised that she would hear him out if he was telling the truth about the Raiders. Sighing, the high leader nodded, looking into the cage at the man as he began to speak.

“Well, just to put what I’m about to say into context, a couple of months ago, the village I grew up in and lived in my entire life was attacked and pillaged by the Raiders. They burned down buildings, murdered our children, raped our women, even some of our men too, but they eventually tortured killed everyone.” The man explained to Sienna, who might have felt a little bit sorry for him if he hadn’t been a human. “My proposal is this; kill Nero for me, and I will do anything that you tell me to.” He told the tigress, smirking coyly. Sienna couldn’t help but laugh when the man had finished speaking, thought not at his story, rather at him.

“You think you have something that I want?” Sienna asked, looking down at the man.

“I’m sure you’ll find a use for me.” The man told her, thinking he would likely be used as a guard or a potential hostage or bargaining chip in case a huntsman got too close to the organisation.

“I bet I will...” Sienna thought aloud, licking her lips as she looked down at the man, her ideas for his potential use going far beyond anything that the man could imagine. “I never asked... what’s your name?” Sienna asked.

“Archer.” The man told her, suspicious of her strange behaviour. 

The Faunus simply nodded at him, before turning to head for the door to the basement. Archer thought that she was about to leave, when she locked the door to the basement that homed four cells identical to Archers, with his being the only one that was currently occupied. Archer frowned, when Sienna walked back over to his cell, taking out the key and opening the door. Sienna knew that if he was lying, he could easily have rushed her and gotten out, and when he remained sitting against the back wall of the cell and allowed the tigress to lock herself in with him, she knew that he could probably be trusted, as long as he got what he wanted.

“So, your offer is for me to kill a group of humans, and in return, I’ll get another human as my very own slave?” She asked aloud.

“Well, I wouldn’t say slave...” Archer began, earning a threatening glare from the woman. “But, I mean yeah. Sure! Slave works, I guess...” He told her.

“Good.” Sienna told him. “I’ve been so stressed out lately, I’ve barely had time to relax at all. I will be good to have somebody here to help me unwind.” She told him, giving the man a smirk.

All of a sudden, the white fang leader began to disrobe before the human man, showing off her body to him as she did. Archer raised his eyebrows, as he watched the bronze skinned woman reveal more and more of her curves, showing off her midriff, as well as kicking off her shoes.

“I’ve gotta say, I didn’t think someone like you would be into this, especially not with someone like me.” Archer told Sienna, watching as she almost hypnotically incited the man with her body, revealing even more higher up her thighs as she did, and slipping her robes off of her shoulders.

“You have no idea what people like me are into...” Sienna told him, as she relieved herself of most of her clothing. “Perhaps you’d like to do the same?” She suggested, although it was more of a command. 

Hastily, Archer began to strip out his clothes, much faster than the woman before him so that he was butt naked before she had even revealed much. Sienna wasn’t entirely unimpressed with the specimen presenting itself before her. Archer was rather muscular, with a slightly tanned complexion. Between his legs, his cock was slowly hardening upon seeing Sienna strip, and she saw that it was almost nine inches once he was fully erect.

Archer couldn’t help but stare, as the gorgeous woman before him finally revealed her bare chest, allowing the human man to ogle her pert breasts. They were the perfect size, not too big and not too small, perfectly round with pointy dark nipples. Sienna rolled her eyes at how easily manipulated humans were.

“Tell me, when you said you were willing to do anything, did you mean ‘anything’?” Sienna asked, putting emphasis on the last word. Archer nodded, his eyes still glued to her chest. The woman couldn’t help but be uncomfortable at the thought of this disgusting, vile human having such perverted thoughts about her, but knew that he would be much more compliant soon enough.

“That’s wonderful to know.” Sienna told him with a sweet smile, although she was anything but sweet. “I don’t suppose you’d mind proving it by kissing my feet, would you?” She asked him, knowing his answer already. Archer didn’t even bother to respond, as he knelt before the woman before leaning down and kissing her soft dainty feet. 

“See? I hope you believe me now...” Archer told her, as he went to lean beck up, only for Sienna to swiftly raise her right foot and push down on the back of his head, forcing him closer to the floor.

“I never told you to get up.” She told him. Archer groaned in annoyance, but made no further attempt to resist the Faunus. “If this is going to work, you’re going to have to become much more compliant. You’re lucky that I’m willing to be patient and train you to become more obedient.” She told him. Archer wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but his train of thought was interrupted when he watched Sienna’s last item of clothing fall to the floor around her feet.

Looking up and expecting to see Sienna’s pussy, as well as the rest of her in all her naked glory, Archer was treated to the most shocking sight of his entire life, getting way more than he thought he bargained for. He saw her naked alright, he even got a good look at her shaven beautiful cunt, and then some more as well.

Protruding from the woman’s crotch just above her cunt, was a thick, foot long dark rod, much larger than his own in length and girth, accompanied by two balls underneath it. The shaft twitched, already becoming rock hard as blood rushed through the member, causing it to throb with anticipation and arousal. Archer’s mouth hung open in shock, before he quickly closed it so that the Faunus didn’t get any wrong ideas.

“You have a... a...” He began, stuttering a little. Sienna smirked, glad to have finally wiped that shit eating grin off of his face.

“Are you referring to my beautiful cock?” Sienna inquired, suppressing a chuckle, as Archer backed away from her. 

“W-What are you?” He asked, beginning to get a little afraid of her.

“I’m what you thought I was; a female Faunus.” Sienna explained, before elaborating. “You humans are so ignorant, you probably don’t even know.” She began, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips as she stood stark naked before the man. “Basically, all Faunus go into heat every month, not at the same time, although it tends to happen if you’re together for a while. Anyway, when female Faunus go into heat, we grow a penis so that we can get other female Faunus pregnant.” She finished explaining.

“And you want me to... what? Get you off?” Archer asked, still looking sceptical. Sienna shrugged.

“In short, yes.” She grinned wickedly at him. “You’re in no position to refuse either. I haven’t had a good fuck since yesterday morning, and Faunus can get rather aggressive when we’re in heat, so if you don’t comply, I might end up having to force you.”

Sienna had barely finished speaking, when Archer once again knelt before her, the thick dark shaft twitching inches in front of his face and dribbling precum from the end. The man wasted no time in taking the woman’s member and running his right hand from the base to the tip, and back down again, repeating the motion slowly. Siena let out a silent moan, surprised at how cooperative the man had been. She usually had to get violent with the human men she captured, but Archer seemed almost willing to serve her. Looking down at him, she noticed that he was smiling up at her.

“You already knew about this, didn’t you?” She accused him. “And you’ve done this before, probably to another Faunus girl.” Archer shook his head.

“Honestly, before today, I had never imagined that this could possibly be a real thing.” He admitted to her. “You’re partly right. I’ve done this with a couple of guys, but never even met a girl with one of these.” He told the tigress, running his tongue up the length f her shaft and making her shudder in joy.

“You’re into men?” The Faunus asked, wondering why he was so willing to obey her if that was the case. Archer simply, shrugged.

“Men, women, Faunus... faunus women with dicks; who cares, really, am I right?” He told Sienna with a grin. The tigress couldn’t argue with that logic. Besides, she was enjoying his hands wrapped around her cock too much to complain.

Archer’s fingers just about fit around Sienna’s wide girth, as his left hand wandered down to fondle her tender balls, while he used his right hand to jerk off her cock, particularly focusing around the head of it. The tiger Faunus had never had a slave to eager to please her before, often having to rape them into submission or break them mentally before they were obedient enough to not have to be restrained when she fucked them.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that.” Sienna told her new slave, who grinned up at her.

“You don’t know nothing yet...” Archer told her with a wink.

With that, Sienna found the head of her cock being engulfed by the man, as he wrapped his laps around the tip of the throbbing member and began to bob his head gently up and down the first few inches of her length. Archer loved the taste that filled his mouth, the woman’s precum dripping onto his tongue and trickling down his oesophagus. He didn’t waste too much time in taking more of Sienna down his throat, but he wasn’t even the chance to take his time either, as he was suddenly roughly grabbed by the hair by the tiger woman as she rammed her entire cock down his throat.

Sienna was impressed; Archer had hardly gagged at all when she forced her cock down his throat, and probably wouldn’t have at all if she had been patient enough to let him take his time. Unfortunately Sienna was not a patient woman, and demanded immediate satisfaction rather than the slow teasing that Archer offered her. She didn’t even hesitate to begin pistoning her hips back and forth, feeling the man’s used – yet still relatively tight – gullet squeeze around her cock as she dripped precum into his stomach. Judging by his attitude, he probably didn’t care, and if he did, tough.

Archer didn’t mind Sienna’s roughness, using his hands to steady himself on her thighs as she fucked his throat, her entire member thrusting all the way into his throat, before pulling out enough to give his tongue a taste of her precum, only to spam back down again. He kissed her balls and the base of her cock with each thrust of the woman’s hips, figuring that he wasn’t the first man that Sienna had done this to, and doubted he’d be the last, although if he did his job properly, he’d certainly be the best.

“Fuck, you’ve got such a tight little throat.” Sienna moaned, as her hips relentlessly fucked the man’s throat, making a wet gargling noise with each thrust, but never gagging once throughout the duration of it.

Archer nodded, although with the way his head was forced to bob up and down to take the woman’s entire cock, she probably didn’t notice at all. The tiger woman was too wrapped up in the moment, and her cock wrapped up in Archer’s throat to notice or care about anything else going on around her.

“Look! You’re not even gagging! You must have done this many times before, am I right?” Sienna asked the man.

“MmHmm.” Archer mumbled, indicating yes, since he was unable to speak with the woman’s throbbing erect member stuffing his gullet. Looking down at him, Sienna saw that the man seemed to be enjoying himself, and his own cock was still rock hard, throbbing desperately as he became more turned on by this.

“You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?” Sienna asked him. She smirked when she got the same response, and a playful wink from the man beneath her. 

It was strange, to have a man’s throat wrapped around her cock, and not feel him squirming and writhing to get away, struggling under her grasp of his hair. Perhaps a testament to Sienna’s darker side when it came to satisfying her urges by any means necessary. While she had to admit that having a willing slave did feel more rewarding, considering the extra effort he put into pleasuring her, she knew that it wouldn’t be long before she captured another huntsman who was no doubt not as obedient as Archer, who she would not doubt have fun abusing, raping and breaking until he too was an obedient slave for her to fuck whenever she wanted, until she got bored that is.

Archer hummed around Sienna’s cock, as he felt it throb and pulse inside his throat. Her precum lined the walls of his gullet, which then rubbed off onto her shaft with every inward thrust, meaning that he still could taste her delicious pre when she pulled almost all the way out, his tongue forced to the bottom of his mouth and helpless to do naught but lick the underside of her cock clean.

Sienna grunted, her thrusts becoming faster and rougher as she approached orgasm soon, unbeknownst to her slave boy beneath her. She couldn’t wait to fill him up with her cum, and wouldn’t have to for long, as she drew ever closer and closer to orgasm, her cock beginning to pulsate inside the man’s gullet, as she gave him a few hard, slow thrusts, before climaxing down the human man’s throat.

Archer felt his throat bulge as Sienna’s cock pumped her hot white semen directly down his gullet and into his stomach. Despite having received no warning, Archer was experienced enough in giving blowjobs that he wasn’t entirely caught off guard by the woman’s sudden orgasm. Nevertheless, it was a pleasant surprise when he felt his belly begin to be filled up with the tiger woman’s thick, creamy cum, guzzling don as much of it as he could until she stopped.

The tiger Faunus smirked, satisfied with her new slave’s throat, as she slid her cock out of his mouth, making sure to drag it across his tongue to give him a taste of her delectable seed, before removing herself from his mouth entirely. She even wiped her thick wet shaft on each of his cheeks, decorating them in the same white mess that filled his belly, as the copious amount of cum in his mouth meant that while he swallowed most of it, some of it dribbled down his chin.

“Ah, you really are just a pathetic slut, aren’t you?” Sienna asked, as Archer shrugged.

“You caught me.” He told her with a smirk, as he reached up to wipe the cum off of his cheeks. “Was that bit really necessary though?” He asked, he, only for the Faunus to grab him by the wrist.

“Leave it.” She ordered him, letting go of his hand and watching him obediently drop it to his side. “That look suits a whore like you better anyway?” 

“Whore?” Archer asked, raising an eyebrow. “Does that mean I’m getting paid for this too?”

Sienna growled in annoyance. Never in her life had she met a man so cocky. A man whose throat she could savagely fuck and pump full of cum, and literally make into her personal sex slave, and he would still come out with a sarcastic remark.

“Shut up!” Sienna yelled, backhanding the man across the face. “You think you’re funny? If you think that I’m letting you live because you amuse me, you are sorely mistaken.” The tigress growled at him. “You are only alive because you have one mission, one objective, one purpose in life; to pleasure me however you can, whether I’m in heat or not.” Sienna finished, glaring down at him, just daring him to say something clever and watch what happened next. 

“Suits me just fine.” Archer responded with a wink.

That was all Sienna needed to be pushed over the edge. With that, she forcefully tossed the naked man onto his belly, spreading his legs as he fell onto all fours, and positioning herself directly behind him so that she was in the prime position to fuck the man in the ass.

Archer had almost no time to brace himself, before Sienna’s enormous member was forcibly thrust between his firm ass cheeks and plunged into his tight asshole. The tigress had expected to hear a scream of pain as the man’s ass was penetrated, and his walls were forcibly stretched apart around her thick throbbing member, or a shameful groan of humiliation at the shame of being dominated by a female Faunus with a cock. However, Archer’s actually reaction differed quite significantly from either of these.

“Ah fuck! That’s it! Fuck me harder!” The man moaned in pleasure, as his ass was penetrated by the woman’s cock. Sienna rolled her eyes. She really should have expected such a reaction from such an apparently submissive, almost masochistic man such as Archer. 

Sienna sighed, as her cock remained hilted balls deep in the man’s asshole for a few seconds, before she decided that since there was no way that she was going to break this man, she could at least enjoy the fact that he was willing to do whatever she told him. Grabbing him roughly by the back of his hair, eliciting a sharp cry from him, Sienna yanked Archer’s head up so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She asked, her voice dark and threatening. That seemed only to turn the man on more, as he quickly nodded, before having his head pushed back down. “Alright, you’ll get what you want, but know that I’m doing this for MY pleasure, and because you’re MY property, and I will do with you as I please.” Sienna told him, punctuating each ‘MY’ with a hard thrust of her hips and burying her cock in his hole. 

“AH! YES!” Archer moaned, as he was brutally fucked by the tiger Faunus. It didn’t take Sienna long to build up momentum, before she started thrusting in and out of Archer’s asshole, with nothing but her own cum and Archer’s saliva that were already coating her cock for lube. Unsurprisingly, she was evidently not the first person to fuck the man’s ass, but he was still remarkably tighter than one might expect, his anal walls squeezing Sienna’s thick throbbing member as she pumped it in and out of him.

Both parties were enjoying themselves, both receiving great pleasure from Sienna’s cock thrusting in and out of her slave’s asshole, as she pounded the man mercilessly. Archer let out a series of moans and gasps of pleasure, feeling his walls stretch and mould to fit Sienna’s huge cock inside of him.

“You’re just a little slut, and you deserve to be fucked like the slut you are!” Sienna told Archer, as she slammed her hips forward. Her thighs slapped his ass with each thrust, and her balls swung under her cock as she viscously fucked the man. Archer nodded in response at her statement.

“Yes, YES! I am a slut! Fuck me like a slut!” Archer admitted, surrendering his pride and free will to Sienna, as he felt her throbbing cock pulsating inside of his asshole, as she got closer and closer to climaxing for the second time that day.

The tiger woman continued on fucked Archer for a further ten minutes or so before orgasming again though, every so often making an offhand derogatory remark along the lines of Archer being a slut, or him being her property, or pet, which the man would agree with and confirm whatever it was she told him. 

Before long, Sienna was ready to cum again. Archer could feel her cock throb inside of him as she neared orgasm, and had more of a chance now than before to brace himself for the inevitability. The tigress grunted, panting as she got closer and closer, until she couldn’t – and didn’t want to – hold back any longer.

“Fuck, AH!” Sienna cried out, burying her entire member inside of the man’s asshole, sinking it all the way inside him as she orgasmed. The tiger woman honestly didn’t know what turned her on more, whether it was the feeling of dominating the human man, knowing that he would do anything for her, or the feeling of Archer’s cute round ass cheeks clenching around her cock, milking her for all of her cum as she pumped him full of it.

Regardless, Archer was in almost as much pleasure as Sienna was, feeling his rear hole being pumped full of the woman’s hot, thick seed as she planted it inside of his hole, remaining in that position for a while, before she pulled out of him. Just like she had done before, Sienna wiped her cum soaked cock clean on the man’s ass cheeks, spreading a mess across his butt as his hole oozed her creampie and cum trickled down the inside of the back of his thighs, while Archer slumped down on the floor of the cell.

“Well, that was certainly one use for you!” Sienna remarked, chuckling. “But don’t worry, I’m sure that I’ll find plenty more!” She grinned down at Archer, who smirked back at her.

“What, don’t I get a go on you now?” Archer asked; a little too bold for Sienna’s liking.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Sienna grabbed Archer by the neck, pinning him against the wall by his neck so that his back was to the Faunus as she rubbed her cock between his cheeks a little more without entering him again.

“If you think that I’m going to touch your pathetic slutty cock, you are sorely mistaken, especially if you think that it’s going to get the privilege of being inside of me!” Sienna growled angrily in Archer’s ear, before composing herself. “Although, since I’m so generous, once I catch this ‘Nero’ you told me about, perhaps I’ll share him with you...” After everything that had happened, Archer had completely forgotten about the whole reason he was here in the first place.

“Wait, the deal was that you KILL Nero...” Archer protested. Sienna rolled her eyes.

“As if I would give up the opportunity to rape and break some cocky human male.” Sienna scoffed.

“You haven’t met the guy...” Archer told her. “He might be more difficult to ‘break’ than you think.” He warned her. Sienna leaned in closer to him.

“I like a challenge.” She whispered in Archer’s ear, before letting him go. “It’s up to you. You can wither spitroast him with me, and we can share him, or I’ll break him on my own, and maybe forget all about you...” Archer sighed.

“Well, if you insist!” He told her, shrugging his shoulders and sighing.  
Sienna dressed herself, before leaving the cell and locking Archer in on his own. 

“Don’t worry, my little slut; I’ll be back before long to give you more of my lovely seed – try not to miss me too much!” The Faunus woman chuckled, and with that, she left the basement, leaving the man all alone, full of her cum.

He couldn’t wait until the next time his mistress would be down to see him.


End file.
